catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Victoria/Gallery2010s
This is the gallery for the character of Victoria. This gallery is split into decades: * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Designs Victoria Design 2.jpg UK Productions UK/European Tour 2013-14 * Alicia Beck (02/13) * Hannah Kenna Thomas (05/14) Victoria alicia beck.jpg Invitation uk13 1.jpg Admetus Vic Duet.jpg Tugger uk13 Oliver Savile 1.jpg Victoria UK14 Hannah Kenna Thomas 01.jpg Jellicle Ball uk14 1.jpg Deut Vic Bill Jenny Pyramid uk14.jpg Tugger Kittens UK 14 Filippo Strocchi.jpg Palladium Press 1.jpg|Hannah Kenna Thomas Palladium Press 2.jpg|Hannah Kenna Thomas Palladium Press 3.jpg|Hannah Kenna Thomas Griz Susan McFadden Dublin 1.jpg Griz Susan Mcfadden Dublin 3.jpg Cats-musical southampton June 2013.jpg Victoria Alicia Beck meets tiny tabby UK13.jpg|Alicia Beck Vic Babygriz makeup Alicia Beck Jo Ampil.jpg|Alicia Beck, Jo Ampil Monaco 26935060.jpg|Monaco promo London / Blackpool Revival * Hannah Kenna Thomas Victoria Hannah K T Palladium 2014 01.jpg|London 2014 Victoria Hannah K T Palladium 2014 02.jpg|London 2014 Victoria Hannah K T Palladium 2014 03.jpg|London 2014 Victoria Hannah Kenna Thomas Blackpool 2015 03.jpg|Blackpool 2015 Pyramid Deut Vic Jelly uk15 02.jpg|Blackpool 2015 Dem Cass Vic Swing uk15 29.jpg|Blackpool 2015 UK/International Tour * Sophia McAvoy (01/16) * Gabrielle Parker (01/18) * Hannah Kenna Thomas (12/18) * Ellie Young (06/2019) Victoria Sophia McAvoy UK 2016 01.jpg|Sophia McAvoy Rumple Jelly Victoria UK 2016 04.png|Sophia McAvoy Naming of Cats UK 2016 03.png|Sophia McAvoy Babygriz Vic Mungo UK16.png|Sophia McAvoy Victoria Naming of Cats uk17.jpg|Sophia McAvoy Victoria Sophia McAvoy 2017.jpg|Sophia McAvoy Bomba Deme Bows Zagreb 3 2017.jpg|Sophia McAvoy, Zagreb 2017 Victoria Bows Zagreb 2 2017.jpg|Sophia McAvoy, Zagreb 2017 Vic Young Deut uk18 Amsterdam press.jpg Jenny Leccie Vic Jemima amsterdam 20 dec 18.jpg|Hannah Kenna Thomas Vic Ellie Young Nanjing 2019.jpg|Ellie Young US Productions Broadway Revival * Georgina Pazcoguin (07/16) * Maria Briggs (03/17) * Claire Rathbun (04/17) * Emily Tate (Understudy) Victoria Georgina Pazcoguin 2016.jpg|Georgina Pazcoguin Victoria Georgina Pazcoguin Bway16 press 1.jpg|Georgina Pazcoguin Broadway revival victoria.jpg|Georgina Pazcoguin Broadway Revival Vic Georgina Pazcoguin 16 (3).jpg|Georgina Pazcoguin Vic Spinning Georgina Pazcoguin Bway Revival 2016.gif Broadway Revival Vic Georgina Pazcoguin 16.jpg|Georgina Pazcoguin Pouncival Sharrod Williams flu jab 3.jpg|Georgina Pazcoguin Broadway Revival Mungo Vic Jenny Misto Covers May 2017.jpg|Maria Briggs Victoria Bway Maria Briggs.png|Maria Briggs Misto Vic us17 Zach and claire.jpg|Claire Rathbun Victoria Claire Rathbun with cat 1.jpg|Claire Rathbun Victoria Claire Rathbun with cat 2.jpg|Claire Rathbun Vic Misto Bway Revival Emily Corey.png|Emily Tate US Tour 6 * Caitlin Bond (01/19) * Laura Katherine Kaufman (cover) * Marina Lazzaretto (cover) * Loretta Williams (cover) Carbucketty Victoria Costume Display US6.jpg|Costume Display Electra Victoria Costume Display US6.jpg|Costume Display Victoria Carbucketty Costume Display US6.jpg|Costume Display Victoria Carbucketty Costume Display US6 02.jpg|Costume Display Vic Cass Pyramid US6 2019.jpg|Caitlin Bond Jellicle Ball US6 2019.jpg|Caitlin Bond Finale US6 2019 Plato Bomba Vic.jpg|Caitlin Bond Victoria US6 Caitlin Bond IG 01.jpg|Caitlin Bond Munkustrap US6 2019 Dan Hoy 19 Caitlin Bond Victoria 19.jpg|Caitlin Bond Cori Vic US6 Justin W Geiss Caitlin Bond 01.jpg|Caitlin Bond Misto Vic US6 PJ Caitlin Instagram.png|Caitlin Bond Vic Misto US6 Caitlin PJ.png|Caitlin Bond with PJ Di Gaetano Pas De Deux(the mating dance) US6.png|Caitlin Bond Pas De Deux(the mating dance) US6 1.png|Caitlin Bond Victoria US6 Caitlin Bond 1.png|Caitlin Bond Victoria US6 Caitlin Bond 2.png|Caitlin Bond Victoria US6 Caitlin Bond 3.png|Caitlin Bond Victoria US6 Caitlin Bond 4.png|Caitlin Bond Victoria US6 Laura K Kaufman 01.jpg|Laura Katherine Kaufman Victoria US6 Laura K Kaufman 02.jpg|Laura Katherine Kaufman Victoria US6 Laura K Kaufman 03.jpg|Laura Katherine Kaufman Vic Deme US6 Laura K Kaufman Liz Schmitz 01.jpg|Laura Katherine Kaufman Vic Bomba US6 Laura K Kaufman Lexie Plath 01.jpg|Laura Katherine Kaufman Jelly Vic US6 Kaitlyn Davidson Laura K Kaufman.jpg|Laura Katherine Kaufman Vic Tanto US6 Laura Marina.png|Laura Katherine Kaufman Pas De Deux(the mating dance) US6 Laura Brayden.png|Laura Katherine Kaufman Grizabella Accepted US6 Tricia Laura K Kaufman.png|Laura Katherine Kaufman US Tour 6 Cast Ladies.jpg|Marina Lazzaretto Victoria US6 Loretta Williams.png|Loretta Williams Misto Vic US6 PJ Loretta.png|Loretta Williams Vic Tanto Lonzo US6 Loretta Melody Adam.png|Loretta Williams Vic Tanto Lonzo US6 Loretta Melody Adam 1.png|Loretta Williams Japanese Productions Shizuoka 2013 Shizuoka Final Show Vic Dec 2013.jpg|Senatsu Yoshida Fukuoka 2014 Fukuoka Oct 2014 final show (11).jpg|Mineko Baba Sapporo 2015 Sapporo 32nd anniversary curtain call 2015 (4).jpg|Aya Fujioka Sapporo 32nd anniversary curtain call 2015 (2).jpg|Aya Fujioka Sapporo Cast Million Celebration Dec 2015 (3).jpg|Aya Fujioka Osaka 2016 *Saki Sugino *Aya Fujioka *Kanako Sakata *Ai Hikigi *Mineko Baba Victoria Saki Sugino Osaka 16.jpg|Saki Sugino Japan Cast Press Event Nov 2017 2.png|Mineko Baba Osaka Press Event Nov 2015 (9).jpg|Mineko Baba Tokyo 2018 *Mineko Baba *Eri Kojima *Hitomi Sekino *Ai Hikigi Victoria Mineko Baba Tokyo 2018.jpg|Mineko Baba Shiki cats tokyo cast creative team 2018 2.jpg|Mineko Baba Rum Tum Tugger Shiki Tokyo 2018.jpg Japan Misto Vic Press Image 18.jpg Victoria Shiki Tokyo 2019.png|Eri Kojima 2019 Japan Victoria.jpg Undated Misto Victoria Japan 070.jpg|undated Japan Vic Jelly.jpg|undated Australian Productions Asia Tour 2014 * Mila de Biaggi Tugger Kittens Asia Tour 2014 02.jpeg|Australasia Tour 2014 Ensemble S Korea 2014.jpg|Australasia Tour 2014 Victoria icon asia14.jpg Griz Silla Vic Asia15.jpg Australia NZ 2015 * Jade Hui-Wen Coutts Victoria Jade Coutts Aus 2015 01.jpg Jellicle Songs Aus 2015 03.jpg Pouncival Victoria Aus 2015 01.jpg Kittens Aus 2015 01.jpg Jellicle Songs Aus 2015 06.jpg Munkustrap Kittens Aus 2015 01.jpg Tumble Griz Vic Aus15.jpg Asia Tour 2017 * Karina Russell Victoria Karina Russsll Asia 17 2.jpg Victoria Karina Russsll Asia 17 1.jpg Jellicle Ball 1 Asia 17.jpg German Productions German Tent Tour 2010-2013 * Anique Bosch (12/10) * Libby Watts (09/12) Griz Vic 01 German Tour 11.jpg Vic 01 German Tour 11.jpg Vic 02 German Tour 11.jpg Tugger 01 Tent Tour.jpg Cass Vic Silla 01 Tent Tour.jpg German Tour 2010 Group 1.jpg Tumble Electra Vic Koln 2012.jpg Sillabub Vic Tent Tour Press 1.jpg Sillabub Vic Peter Weck 2.jpg Bomba Deme Silla Vic 02 Tent Tour.jpg Peter Weck 2012 01 Koln 04.jpg Other Productions Brazil 2010 * Natacha Travassos Victoria Brazil 018.jpg Victoria Brazil 017.jpg Jellicle Songs Brazil 1.jpg China 2012 Victoria Miao Sijia China 2012 01.jpg Victoria 1 China 2012.jpg Victoria 2 China 2012.jpg Victoria Xiamen Aug 2013.jpg Pounce Vic 1 China 2012.jpg Pounce Vic 2 China 2012.jpg Jellicle Songs China 2012.jpg Jellicle Ball 7 China 2012.jpg Jellicle Ball 2 China 2012.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 * Sophia McAvoy * Anna Forbes * Jessica Black * Charlotte Perry * Abbie Quinnen * Mykaila Symes * Daisy Hulbert * Elly Shaw * Katie Humphreys Victoria Sophia McAvoy RCCL Cast 1 02.png|Sophia McAvoy Victoria Sillabub Jenny RCCL Cast 2 01.jpg|Anna Forbes Victoria Jessica Black RCCL 2015 01.jpg|Jessica Black Misto Pete Simpson RCCL.png|Charlotte Perry RCCL Cast 5 Group Backstage 16.jpg|Abbie Quinnen Victoria Mykaila Symes RCCL 2017 02.jpg|Mykaila Symes Victoria Mykaila Symes RCCL 2017 01.jpg|Mykaila Symes Victoria Daisy Hulbert RCCL 2018 01.jpg|Daisy Hulbert Victoria Elly Shaw RCCL 2018 01.jpg|Elly Shaw Victoria Elly Shaw RCCL 2018 02.jpg|Elly Shaw Victoria Katie Humphreys RCCL 2019.jpg|Katie Humphreys Paris 2015 * Emmanuelle Guélin Victoria Paris 02.gif Victoria Paris 01.gif Victoria Jellicle Ball Paris 15 01.gif Victoria Emmanuelle Guelin Paris 15 01.jpg Vic Misto Paris 15 1.jpg Vic Griz Jellicle Songs Paris 15 10.jpg Deut Pierre Yves Duchesne Paris 15 2.jpg Jellicle Songs Paris 15 1.jpg Jellicle Songs Paris 15 2.jpg Admetus Vic Paris 15 1.jpg Charity Telethon 20151204 06.jpg Victoria Emmanuelle Guelin Paris 15.png Vienna 2019 *Hannah Kenna Thomas Victoria Hannah Kenna Thomas Vienna 2019 01.jpg Victoria Mouse Vienna Revival 2019.jpg Grizabella Victoria Vienna 2019 02.jpg Vic Misto Vienna Revival Hannah Johnny.png Movie 2019 *Francesca Hayward Victoria trailer 6.jpg Victoria trailer 1.jpg Victoria Movie 2019 Francesca Hayward 1.png Victoria Movie 2019 Francesca Hayward 2.png Victoria 2019 Movie 09.jpg Victoria gif trailer 1.gif * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Category:Character Galleries